Waiting
by mysunshine08
Summary: The worst part about waiting...is the waiting. More inside.


Author: Mysunshine08  
Title: Waiting  
Summary: The worst thing about waiting is the waiting. What happened after Sara was taken to the hospital.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just tie strings on there hands and feet and use them as puppets.  
A/N: I thought of this after watching DD. Enjoy!

* * *

_Catherine ran to the helicopter with the medics, as they climbed aboard she shouted, "Where are you taking her?!"_

_The medic looked down at her and shouted back over the helicopter blades, "Desert Palms!!"_

_She nodded as Grissom ran up next to Sara, "I'm going with her!" and she watched him climb into the helicopter with Sara._

--

It took about an hour to get all the evidence of the car scene and where they found Sara to the day shift, and get to the hospital. When they arrived to the waiting room that all stopped and stared. They saw Grissom pacing back and forth, back and forth across the waiting room floor.

They watched a man that they had never seen before. A man that deeply cared for something, more for someone rather than his work. They were still unsure what they heard earlier was correct. Had Grissom actually professed his feelings for Sara. If so, that was something they never though would happen. But looking back over the past year and realize that they both seemed happier and the tension between them was gone. And as they all looked back at Grissom who had finally sat down. They could finally see the love that Grissom had for Sara. As they ventured closer the noticed tears on his face.

Catherine waved everyone away to go get something to eat or drink, as she went over and sat next to Grissom. When he didn't realize that she was there, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her and wiped his tears away, not wanting anyone to see them, even though it was too late.

"You hear anything about Sara yet?" She started with an easy question not wanting to get into anything personal just yet. By now the rest of the team had returned to the main waiting room with food and coffee.

Grissom looked over at her, "No they haven't told me anything new!" He looked over at the nurse's station where there was a nurse starring right back at him and spoke,

"Sir, I have already told you all I know. I can't do anything else till the doctor comes and tells you more."

Brass walked over to her and flashed his badge. "Lady, I'm Detective James Brass of LVPD and Ms. Sidle is the only witness in an on going murder investigation, so we are going to need any information that you have previously told Mr. Grissom." The lady didn't make any attempt to find the information.

"NOW!"

This made everyone in the waiting room jump.

"Yes sir" She began typing like her life depended on it. When she found the information she looked up at the waiting faces.

"Ummm...Yes Sara Sidle. She has compound fracture in her left arm. This means that if the broken arm isn't mended in at least twenty-four hours there could be an infection that if not treated...she could die within an hour." She looked back down at her computer.

"But her arm had been broken for at least sixteen/seventeen hours. So she has at least seven hours to live." Nick said as he noticed Grissom was once again pacing.

The nurse looked back up and continued talking. "They have to stabilizer her before they can do any surgery."

Grissom stopped pacing and was at the nurses' station before anyone could stop him.

"You didn't tell me that before! What else are you keeping from me!?" He yelled at the girl in from of him. He was tired, scared, irritable, and mad. The anger was rising up again in him. All he could see was Sara lifeless body laying there in the sand. Now here he was learning that his love, his life was six maybe seven hours to life or death and there was noting he could do about it. All he wanted to do was see Sara and take her back home, to their home and pretended like none of this ever happened. He was brought back to reality with the nurse standing up and in his face.

"Sir, I need you to back up and sit down, or I will have to have an officer escort out of this building till you can calm down." She signaled for an officer who came from around the counter. The team looked from one to the other not knowing what Grissom was going to do. The looked on to him and saw the anger in his eyes go away and was replaced with tears.

Grissom looked up to keep the tears from falling again. He didn't like that he was valuable in front of his team. He was the head of it. He had to be strong in order for them to be strong. He took a deep breath and swallowed his anger, bitterness, and a sob that was mixed up with it all. As he looked back down at the nurse, she was still standing and looking at him waiting for his response.

"I'm sorry Miss..."

The nurse was taken aback, not many people can calm that quickly, let alone apologize. "Shaw, Linda Shaw."

Grissom took a deep breath and once again opened his mouth about his and Sara's relationship with out knowing it. "Miss Shaw the women I love has a possibility of dying tonight." His voice wavered. "And there is nothing I can do about it." The tears that were once held back came back and were falling down his face. "I understand sir; you don't want to lose her." She leaned back as Grissom leaned in close to her.

"No, I CAN'T lose her. I CAN'T live without her." He turned and headed out the door. "I'm going for a walk. Jim come and get me when the doctor comes." Then turned the corner and left the others wondering if the cry they heard was someone in the waiting room or their friend.

--

Grissom was tired. He felt worse than he ever did. He had been walking around the hospital for three hours straight. Going through the past few days in his head over and over again. Thinking that if he had done something different. Somehow gotten to Natalie sooner than he wouldn't be here right now. He would be with Sara in their home that they had made. His thoughts went back over the years. How his and Sara's relationship had grown over that last couple years. He still didn't believe he deserved her. She was young and beautiful; she belonged with someone that was like her.

But then again, when ever she was around, he felt younger. He liked the way she did that to him. He felt like he could do anything with her. But he couldn't protect her. He was now back at the main entrance of the hospital and back at his main thoughts he had when he started. He looked around and there was still no sign of Brass. He stifled a yawn and leaned up against the wall, removed his vest and tried to sleep.

--

The team sat there in silence for the next three hours. Looking up with every doctor that walked into the room, only to look back down when a different name was called.

"I can't stand it anymore! Something is wrong, and you guys know it." Greg stood up and went to the nurse's station.

"Why hasn't the doctor arrived yet? Is there something that they are avoiding telling us? We can handle anything. There are things we have seen that aren't even in you wildest nightmares. WE can handle anything you tell us. Just please tell me what is happening to our friend!" Warrick restrained the younger CSI from jumping the counter and finding out for himself. "Greg buddy calm down. The doctor will come in good time." He guided his friend back to a chair and sat him back down.

Greg wasn't going to be fooled that quickly and stood back up. "No, I won't sit down. It has been three hours. THREE hours. That means that Sara has three hours left. They hadn't stabilized her yet. "Think," he tapped Warrick forehead. "If this is how we feel about Sara, imagine how Grissom feels. He must be heartbroken that Brass hasn't gotten him yet. He must be devastated to just stand out there waiting to know if he will see the women he loves alive again. That must be hard so hard for him."

Greg walked toward the exit then turned around. "This must be what a victim's family feels like. The not knowing of what is going to happen. I'm going to get something to eat. Beep me if something happens."

When he left the others looked at each other. Nick spoke, "He is right you know. If we feel this way Grissom must be feeling ten times as bad. I wish the doctor would come already." They all silently agreed with Nick, and went back to there individual thoughts.

--

An hour later another doctor came into the waiting room. The team didn't even bother looking up for all their hope was turned to the lowest level possible, but it jumped when the doctor spoke a name they had been waiting for four hours. "Sidle." They stood up one-by-one all thinking the same thing, 'Here we go'.

"I'll go get Gil." Brass stated and went to go get Grissom.

A few minutes later Brass came back with a very tired Grissom. He looked worse than he did when he left. There were tear stains on his face and wet spots on his shirt. They noticed he had taken off his vest and judging by the way he had it bundled up, it was more of a pillow than a vest. They all watched him as he yawned and woke himself up with a sip of coffee. As he saw the doctor they saw the tiredness being erased from his face.

"Doctor how is Sara? Is she going to be okay? Is she okay? Why haven't you been out here telling us more information instead of just leaving us to think the worse?" Grissom was more than awake now. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The doctor looked at the tired man and knew instantly who he was. "I take it you are the 'Grissom' Ms. Sidle was wanting to see." Grissom's eyes lit up at what the doctor said. She was awake, but he still didn't answer his questions. "You still didn't answer my question's how is Sara?"

The doctor took a deep breath and pulled her folder out from others in his hand.

"We have stablized her. She was extremely dehydrated, and she has second degree burns on her upper body mostly her arms and face. As we speak she is being prepped for surgery on her arm."

"How long is that going to take?" Brass was getting agitated with the hospital staff and how long they take to give out information. "It could take from an hour to an hour and a half depending on how extent the broken the arm is." The silence consumed the waiting room. "She only has about two hours left Doctor." Grissom voice wavered he was now tired again. He wanted to see Sara. Now here he was learning that if she wasn't treated with in two hours, he could lose her forever.

"Yes I know that. We are working on her as fast as possible. I will come and give you information every half hour, okay?" With that he turned and walked away, leaving behind a very stunned group of people.

--

8,765 tiles were on the floor. 5,890 tiles on the ceiling. 60 seats in the waiting room. 15 people were in those seats. 6 were waiting for a doctor to come in and tell them how their friend was. The doctor had already come twice and told them that progress was going good and they were finishing up. They all calculated in their heads, 30 minutes left. If they had found her thirty minutes later than when they did. She would have died. She wouldn't be here. They wouldn't be here. Finally after waiting and waiting a doctor came through the doors. "Sidle", and walked toward the group.

"She's fine. We fixed the arm and there was only a small infection which is being taken care of with an anti-biotic. But she is fine, a little out of it, but she is asking for Grissom." He looked over at the man. Grissom face lit up and tears formed again in his eyes. His Sara was fine, they were going to fine. Grissom nodded his head and went with the doctor to go see Sara.

Grissom was taken to the other side of the hospital where Sara was taken for recovery. As he walked in he saw her hooked up to some machines, nothing to what he imagined. After so many years of seeing dead people, his imagination was worse than a normal human being. He walked over to her side and took her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. When she gave him a small smile he choked back a sob as he kissed the back of her hand. She closed her eyes and was asleep at once. It wasn't ten minutes later that he fell asleep in his chair next to her.

* * *

Okay, so how did you like it, mostly how did you like the ending. Should I add something else? Maybe something with the team. Or is it fine...please review and tell.  
Mysunshine08


End file.
